


The Right Wooing Prize.

by halelujah



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halelujah/pseuds/halelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Boyd hasn’t won me anything,” Stiles pouted, turning to look behind him with large eyes. “And it’s my birthday and our first date. You’re supposed to woo me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Wooing Prize.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneJuliann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann/gifts).



> Because she's perfect and deserves all the fluff.

The Pack were by his side, tired from wrecking havoc on unsuspecting carnival folk, to wrangle as many prizes as they could get with their werewolf superpowers.

He was tired too, but of the good kind. Only for the fact that it was his birthday, he had wanted to get on as many rides possible before he threw up - which didn’t end up happening to him, but Scott - and it was he and Boyd’s first outing together as boyfriends.

He was sitting on said werewolf’s lap, head nestled comfortably between the wings of Boyd’s collarbones, his chin resting lightly on Stiles’ head with his large arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

They were doing their level best in ignoring Lydia’s, Erica’s and Allison’s coos, though he was going to beg the red head for the photo she had taken of them, two seconds after he’d gotten comfortable on Boyd’s lap. He’s a sap like that.

“Does anyone else want to do anything else before we go?” Derek asks, fixing the tiara Erica had won before jauntily placing it on his head earlier during the day.

“Boyd hasn’t won me anything,” Stiles pouted, turning to look behind him with large eyes. “And it’s my birthday and our first date. You’re supposed to woo me.”

“ _Yet_. I haven’t won you anything, _yet_. I’m just looking for the right prize.” Boyd rolled his eyes though fondly, before leaning forward to graze their mouths together. 

Stiles sighed into the kiss, eyes fluttering closed and care factor low at the put upon groans coming from around him.

“Nope, I’m not moving from this spot.” Scott tells everyone after Stiles pulls away from Boyd’s mouth. “The world is still spinning and I don’t like it.”

“You’re the one that wanted to eat nine corn dogs before getting on the barf-a-tron.” Allison retorts, nudging the water bottle in his direction. ‘You only have yourself to blame.”

Scott sends Stiles a wounded look.

“Don’t look at me. Turning into a werewolf has made you weak. You never threw up before and we’ve been riding that roller-coaster ride ever since we made the height requirement.”

Scott pouts while Allison laughs gently with the Pack, leaning down to press a kiss on his clammy cheek.

“Well everyone do what they want and meet back here in half an hour, got it?” Derek says, before sitting on Scott’s other side and nudging Allison up to her feet and towards Lydia with a gentle smile. “Go, I’ll stay here with him.”

Stiles doesn’t need to be told twice. He leaps up and grabs Boyd’s hand in his his before tugging him up and away from the picnic table. He needed to be wooed damn it and wooed he was going to be.

*

“Where’s my prize?” Stiles asks, swinging their clasped hands together.

“So impatient.” Boyd teases, using the fact they were still linking hands to twirl Stiles around as they walked through the game tents lining their sides. 

They stop in front of the ring toss and Stiles’ eyes immediately land on the toy that’s on the second hardest shelf, the silver block sitting in front of said toy the only one without any rings surrounding it.

“That’s what I want.” Stiles whispers, pointing.

“How much for a play?” Boyd immediately asks, placing a five on the counter.

A warmth blooms in Stiles’ chest, even moreso when after Boyd collects four red rings from the game operator’s hands, leans over and then asks for a kiss for good luck.

Stiles gives him two.

*

Tightening his legs around Boyd’s waist, Stiles closes his eyes, chin hooked over a broad shoulder and nose buried in the curve of Boyd’s throat. The toy Boyd won for him rests between his back and Stiles’ chest comfortably, the fur warm from their combined body heat.

“You know I really, really like you.” He mumbles, not bothering to lift his head up or open his eyes. 

He vaguely hears his father open the front door to their house and speak to Boyd, his gruff voice lulling him further into a sleepy daze.

“I should hope so,” his boyfriend chuckles, walking up the staircase and towards his bedroom. “Because I really, really like you too.”

Stiles clutches the wolf plushie closer, snuggles into Boyd and smiles.


End file.
